Slave Girl
by LittleTeaDrinkingHobbit
Summary: The richest man, Jeremy Renner, buys a new slave...but she is much more feistier than she appears. JeremyxOC Written for my girlfriend c;


Jeremy purred softly as he looked at the newest women he had gotten for himself.

"Welcome to my mansion." he said to her, walking towards the coat rack to hang his coat and hat, removing his gloves right after.

Kira glared at the man, not saying anything as she took a quick glance around the place. She snarled slightly,

"Its...decent."

"Watch your tone." Jeremy quickly said, giving a stern look.

Kira's eyes rolled as she crossed her arms, pulling on her 'You do not scare me' face. Jeremy's jaw clenched at this,

"Am I already going to have to teach you your place?"

"I'd like to see you try and tame me. That's why this one got rid of me to begin with." she smirked at him challengingly.

Jeremy grabbed her wrists suddenly and started to pull her up the stairs,

"Hey let me go!" she shouted, fighting against him and trying to pull away.

"Stop fighting, you brought your punishment upon yourself!" he said before picking her up with surprising ease and kept her on his shoulder as he walked up the stairs towards his room, all the while Kira pounded at his back with her fists and even pulled at his hair.

Jeremy let out a low groan as he felt her pull at his hair...that amused her and she did it again,

"Stop that" he said before tossing her on to his bed, undoing his tie quickly and unbuttoning his shirt.

She didn't know why, but Kira was getting extremely turned on at how he was being with her. Her last Master had been too gentle, too kind, didn't take what he wanted.

"Why don't you make me?" she remarked to Jeremy. He let out a growl, shoving her on to her back and kissed her fiercly. Her lips seemed to fit so perfectly with his as she kissed him back, her hands going into his hair to tug.

He gripped her hands and pulled them away from his hair, biting at her lip,

"I told you to stop" he whispered, straddling her so she couldn't get up. He smirked at her, reaching over into his nightstand drawer, he pulled out rope.

Kira's eyes widened at the sight of the rope, he wasn't really going to...was he? Just thought was getting her pussy soaked.

"Oh? You thought I was lying?" Jeremy cooed, tying her hands together and then tying them to the headboard above her. She wiggled around, thrashing to try and get loose.

"I'm your Master now Kira...and you are mine. No one else." he growled lustfully in her ear,

"The fact that you're so firey...turns me on, you give me a challenge, a fight...and I love it." he said to her as he ripped her gown open, causing a gasp to leave her, then moan softly.

This was so different for her, she couldn't help but get turned on,

"No words?"

"Fuck me. NOW." Kira said instantly, her eyes glazed over with lust.

Jeremy chuckled at this, his hands grazing up her legs,

"Oh now you want to cooperate with me?" he asked, looking up at her as his fingers grazed up to her pussy, running along her slit through her panties.

"Oh!" she gasped, her hips rising slightly, when did she become so sensitive?

"I'll take that as a yes..." he purred, his fingers pulling her underwear off,

"Oh look at you, so wet." he said, leaning his head down to flick his tongue over her clit, causing her hips to jolt slightly.

Jeremy had to hold her hips down as he slowly tongued at her clit, circling in and just teasing it before he finally decided to suck on it. Kira was already a moaning mess right now, her hips trying to buck against him, wanting to feel his tongue, fingers, something inside her.

"Jeremy please!" she begged, but that only made him pull away,

"Master."

"P-Pardon?"

"I'm your Master right now and as such, you must address me as such." Kira growled, she hated submitting, she hated it! But god, she was in so much need right now.

Grumbling softly, Kira looked away,

"Please...Master."

"What?"

"Please Master."

"I can't hear you."

"PLEASE FUCK ME MASTER JEREMY! PLEASE!" Kira finally shouted at him, her cheeks turning bright red. Jeremy smirked at her,

"Now THAT'S what I like to hear from my slaves."

With that, Jeremy removed the rest of his clothes, stroking his cock slowly. Kira whimpered at the sight, god all she wanted was that cock inside her.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." he smirked, noticing her licking her lips,

"You want me inside you?"

"Oh yes, please, please!" She whined to him, her hips rolling in a teasing manner.

That was all it took for Master Jeremy Renner to get on top of his new slave and take her. His cock sliding in and out of her pussy in rhythm with her, their moans and groans filled the room.

Surely the members in the household were blushing at all the screams being shouted.

"Oh Master! You feel so good, pleasedon'tstop!" Kira rushed out as her pussy started to contract around his cock. Jeremy groaned out her name, his hand in her hair as he forced her to kiss him, both orgasming at the same time.

Even after the orgasm, the two were still moaning into each others mouths, Jeremy resting inside her as he freed her hands from their binds.

Panting gently, Kira ran her hands down his back slowly,

"...I don't normally submit...but if you're going to be like this...I may have just found my only exception..."

Jeremy chuckled into her neck as he kissed it,

"Then you better keep up your attitude missy."

"Oh trust me...I will." Kira winked at him before kissing him.


End file.
